


Kiss Me Til I’m Drunk

by franinconverse



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-08
Updated: 2014-04-08
Packaged: 2018-01-18 15:42:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1433902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/franinconverse/pseuds/franinconverse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Porthos/Aramis drabble. Because they are sassy bastards and I ship it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss Me Til I’m Drunk

Aramis pushed Porthos against the dingy wall of the pub, fingers worming there way under his uniform as his lips marked his neck.

"Fuck Aramis." Porthos muttered, head tilting back allowing Aramis further access.

"Hmm. I do love it when you say my name like that Porthos." He said grinding their hips together. "It gives me so many ideas."

"As much as I enjoy where this is going Aramis we must put an end to it."

"And why is that?"

"Because we ride at dawn and when I finally bring you to my bed you won’t be leaving it for _days_.” He punctuated his sentence by letting his hands slide from their place on Aramis’ hips to his backside, pulling him as close as possible.

"I shall hold you to that." After sucking one last mark into Porthos’ neck, Aramis stepped away and headed upstairs, willing his erection down.

Unbeknownst to the 2 men, D’Artagnan let out a long sigh and fished 10 sous out of his pocket, sliding it over the table to a smirking Athos.


End file.
